Una tarde cualquiera
by Tatjash
Summary: El suspiro resignado que había dado Felicity le sacó de su concentración. No pudo evitar mirarla, a Oliver le gustaba observar a Felicity en días como aquel, tardes cualquiera esperando a que los malos acecharan, pero ahora no podía hacerlo como antes, reflexivo se pregunta si ha tomado la decisión equivocada...


Es una historia en sí es todo muy reflexivo, muy de pensamientos desde la perspectiva de Oliver... No se definir lo que es, tal vez una escena de relleno, que puede resultar de una forma u otra depende de la perspectiva que se vea.. Espero que os guste... Abrazos.

**Una tarde cualquiera**

El equipo actual al completo estaba ocioso en la guarida, Roy entrenaba duro disparando flechas en una diana para mejorar su ya buena puntería. Diggle practicaba un poco de cardio dando puñetazos a un punching que habían conseguido y así soltar endorfinas, Felicity formateaba los ordenadores y los protegía de posibles intrusiones, él simplemente hacía puntas de flechas y se entretenía con sus cosas hasta que recibieran una alarma de alguien cometiendo alguna fechoría en la ciudad.

El suspiro resignado que había dado Felicity le sacó de su concentración. No pudo evitar mirarla, no es que a él le costara mucho hacerlo, la verdad, que cuando se encontraban en la guarida y ella no miraba, y no tenían mucho que hacer como aquella tarde, la observaba.

Observaba aquella serenidad que mantenía ella delante de sus computadoras, aunque solía descansar cada cierto tiempo estirando las piernas o los brazos. Se movía, iba de un lado a otro con la silla o comía algo. Su movimiento favorito era cuando se giraba y lo veía allí, ella le sonreía sin más y luego continuaba con lo que quisiera hacer. Tras ello volvía y empezaba a charlar de mil cosas, lo que hacía que sus tardes fueran más cortas y más entretenidas.

Es verdad, que él forzaba ser lo primero que ella veía cuando alzaba la vista de las pantallas, Incluso cuando Felicity estaba y practicaba ciertos duros ejercicios sin camiseta. No era casualidad.

Al principio, todo había sido muy inconscientemente, pero con el tiempo se dió cuenta que necesitaba hacer esas cosas así. Le gustaba tener la atención de la informática, le gustaba hablar con ella, le gustaba que le iluminara la tarde con una sonrisa sin más. Y había que reconocerlo, le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora cuando veía sus cortas faldas o ella le miraba cuando pensaba que él no miraba, con cierto deseo. Podía ser superficial pensar en esas cosas, pero el deseo tenía una forma divertida de hacer reaccionar al ser humano, además era algo mutuo y casi rozando la inocencia platónica.

Eran pequeños detalles a los que se había acostumbrado día a día, cada día se habían vuelto más intensos, las miradas más descaradas, los comentarios más concretos ... hasta que llegó el día en que se dieron una oportunidad, para truncarse pocas horas después porque las cosas no podían ser.

Ahora en la guarida hacía tiempo que todo era más tenso. Él entrenaba a otras horas para no molestarla, se sentaba más apartado, pero no dejaba de observarla, solo que ella ya no era consciente de ello. Porque él sabía que ella, lo sabía, sabía que la miraba, por esos pequeños gestos en su concentración como las pequeñas sonrisas, las miradas de reojo, la forma en la que se arreglaba el pelo y se ponía recta para no estar encorvada, el pequeño detalle de mojarse los labios o usar crema de cacao para estos. Pero ahora ella evitaba esos pequeños detalles, tal vez, porque creía que ya no la miraba o porque no quería provocar una situación extraña.

Aún bromeaban, aún le sonreía al menos cuando atrapaban al malo o se le ocurría alguna ocurrencia que Felicity no podía evitar verbalizar. Pero pocas veces estaban solos y cuando lo estaban, intentaban ser profesionales, aparentar que no pasa nada, que no sienten nada.

Pero Oliver sabía que aún le latía el corazón cuando ella se giraba, cuando la mira intensamente a los ojos fingiendo que está escuchando todo lo que le dice aunque él solo piensa en volver a besar sus labios, en cuanto la quiere y que se tiene que concentrar porque lo que le está diciendo es importante.

Pero a veces, las cosas no son tan fáciles. El miedo se apodera de uno mismo y Oliver por muy superhéroe que sea no es alguien especial, o al menos cuando se quita la capucha y vuelve a ser él, tiene tanto miedo a enfrentarse a lo que puede ser, a lo que puede dar de sí mismo, que no es capaz de llegar a ese punto de ser feliz como le gustaría, a ser feliz con ella. Con esa informática que le desconcentra con un pequeño suspiro resignado.

- ¿Está todo bien, Felicity? - pregunta entonces Oliver

Ella se gira y le mira, con las gafas en sus manos.

- Un tecnicismo que no consigo dar con él.

- Lo conseguirás, estoy seguro - y se atreve a sonreír a Felicity por primera vez en semanas.

Y entonces, ella sonríe abiertamente...

- Gracias - agradecida se gira y vuelve a intentarlo.

Entonces, Oliver vuelve a quedarse solo mirando su espalda, lejos de ella. Deseando decir más, queriendo acercarse a ella y hablar. Ya no le bastaba con una sonrisa ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Aquello era un sinónimo de su realidad, estaba solo. Pero sobretodo estaba sin ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, odió todo lo que hacía, se odiaba así mismo por no tener algo que tanto anhelaba. Se odió por dejarla marchar y haber cometido el peor error de su vida.

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar? ¿Podría ser feliz por una vez en mucho tiempo y que Felicity fuera parte de ello?

Oliver suspiró resignado y se puso de nuevo a tallar puntas de flecha.

- ¿Todo bien Oliver? - preguntó de repente la mujer.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró.

- No, no todo bien. Creo que estoy equivocado.

Ella sonrió de repente y nerviosa se arregló la coleta, sonrío para sí misma y mojó sus labios, todo en apenas unas milésimas de segundo, por pura inercia, sin pensarlo.

-Está bien aprender de nuestros errores. ¿Vas hacer algo para arreglarlo? - preguntó ella.

Él sonrió entonces, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo pero ella lo consiguió. Vió como ansiosa en sus ojos esperaba una respuesta, pero sabía que no podía dar más quizás, ya no. Anhelaba tener esperanza.

-Sí lo haré, pero necesitaré tiempo para tener confianza.

Ella ladeó la cabeza confusa por la respuesta, pero luego pareció que le quitó importancia. Conociéndola, posiblemente estaba intentando entender porque necesitaba confianza. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus gafas, que su subconsciente, el mismo que la hacía actuar con aquellos coquetos detalles... sabía de lo que estaban hablando, porque había un conexión mucho más allá que la razón podía explicar.

- Seguro que los resultados al final serán positivos. - sonrió Felicity

- Eso espero. - reconoció Oliver - y puede que necesite a... - Oliver se mordió la lengua a tiempo cuando se dió cuenta que iba a decir mi chica favorita, la última vez que había hecho un comentario de aquellas características no había surgido del todo bien - algo de ayuda.

-Pues para lo que quieras aquí me tienes - se ofreció como buena amiga la informática. Y volvió a sus ordenadores. Podía hablar

un rato, pero siempre era concienzuda en su trabajo, la mejor y él la admiraba por ello.

Sin duda, ella le ayudaría, solo que no tenía ni idea de que forma. Y Oliver siguió tallando puntas de Flecha. Y Roy entrenaba duro. Y Diggle daba puñetazos a un punching. Y su chica favorita formateaba los ordenadores levantando los brazos porque había conseguido superar el tecnicismo. Y la sonrisa al que muchos consideraban un héroe, pero era un simple mortal, ya no pudo dejar de sonreír en lo que dió la jornada, ni siquiera cuando los malos acecharon.

**FIN**


End file.
